Run Away Fox
by Littlehexy12
Summary: After Yet another attack from the villagers, Naruto'S Seal go in to over time and force him into becoming the new kyubbi no kitsune. First fanfic ( contain yaoi and m-preg, garrnaru one sided sasunaru
1. A regular day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any jutsus in this story

Speech  
KYUUBI speaking/ thoughts  
'Thoughts'  
"Speaking  
Warning this story involve Yaoi (mXm) and m-preg

Naruto Uzumaki is known as many things. The Demon Brat, Kyuubi, and Konoha #1 surprising ninja. But most of all and more secretly he is the Kyuubi no Kitsune .

Naruto woke up like any other 16 year old boy would, he tried taming his unruly hair but gave up after 15 minutes of battle 'why do i ever bother with my hair' thats when his "creator" decided to speak " Kit you might as well stop you know your hair is untameable must like myself" Kyuubi replied cockily, Naruto decided to ignore the overgrown fur ball.

Naruto took that moment of silence to think back when his life all change

FlashBack (A.N- Fancy HUH?)

Naruto's 11th birthday as all his previous birthday he was corner by the stupid villagers. He was used to it but that didn't stop him from being scared, with his back against the wall they descended on him like vultures and deadmeat.10 minutes later after all the villagers cleared the area with satisfied grins on the faces and and leave a bloody figure of Naruto Uzumaki. " Kit! Kit!" " what do you Kyuu" Naruto has knew he was the jinchūriki, **"we have a huge problem"**


	2. Flashback 1

What is wrong Kyuu" slightly worried because of the tone in Kyuubi's voice

" We'll because of the bakas called villager, they manage to mess up the seal now my chakra is being absorbed at an alarming rate" As soon Kyuubi said those words Naruto was hit with an massive wave of pain causing him to almost blackout. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs " Kit let me take over and get you somewhere safe till the transformation is complete" still in pain Naruto said nothing but complied to the Kyuubi's words. Slowly Naruto sanked into his sub- conscience, he layed in front of a giant gray gate with a seal in the middle, inside the cage was empty meaning that Kyuubi was in charge of his body for the time being

Outside

Kyuubi took Naruto to the safest place for now where he can finish his transformation hopefully in peace The Forest Of Death- a forbidden forest, that nobody is allowed in because of all the high rates of death (hence the name), because of all the dangerous creature and deadly plants. As Kyuubi jumped through the trees he came across a large field perfect for Naruto size after the transformation.


	3. Flashback 2

2 days later, Naruto awoken in the field, he noticed a few things different about him, 1) all five of his senses has increase dramatically. 2) he was taller than all the trees and he was on all fours, last and final he had nine freaking tail swaying behind. So Naruto did what any 11 yr. old boy would do, he passed out. 2 hours later Naruto woke up once again.

"Ugh what happened" memories flood into Naruto's mind "oh thats what happened" Naruto looked around to survey the area "so what happens now" he said out loud while scratching with his paw "we leave to my dimension so I can give you proper training in your newly given power. now make a clone with my mind in it so we can leave this retarded, human infested place" "HEY i take offense to that, I'm human too. "not anymore kit, you is a full blood now, in fact you is the new demon king Kyuubi no Kitsune" "oh will I be able to come back here, no matter how much the villagers hate me this place is still my home" Naruto said sadly looking back to his birthplace named Kohona.

"Sure we can after the training now make the freaking clone already so we can get out of this dump""okay okay you grumpy furball" Naruto made the hand signs and a clone poofed into existence, but the only difference is that instead of a blond little blond wearing a dark orange shirt and tan short, instead in the clones place was a tall man in his mid-twenties, with flaming red hair, wearing a red shirt and white pants, he had 9 red tails swaying behind lazily "Finally I'm out of that overbearing cage and on dry ground" Kyuubi stretched " you ready to go kit, we gonna stay in the demon realm for ten years in the human world that will be two in a half months" " yeah I'm ready imma be the strongest demon there is" Naruto replied happily. " yeah yeah yeah" Kyuubi dismissed that comment with a wave " lets go kit before someone notice you gone missing" with that Kyuubi made a long line of hand signs, with the last hand sign a bluish purple gate rippied opening in front of the two, Kyuubi placed a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder while the two walked closer to the gate, with a intake of freshair and one last look at Kohona Naruto and Kyuubi walked through the gate.


	4. Academy

Present

"Yeah good times" said Naruto, he remembered when he came back looking way older than he supposed to. the third hokage hounded him with question, Naruto simply stated that he went on a survival trip to test his skills in the forest of death, the Third was pleased by the response and let Naruto be.

Alot have happened since he return, he stopped be the ADHD little boy he was before now he is a cool, calm, and collected Man now with the perfect body to go with it his girlish figure and long hair made many demons mistake him as a girl but they learned rather quickly after he gave many demons eat dirt, he was placed in the graduation class of the ninja academy.

ACADEMY

Naruto entered the door that was separating him and his future, he could hear all the kids excitement through their speaking he heard people claiming how awesome they would be doing different kind of jutsus and saving princess, the thought made him smirk, he opened the door all conversations stopped as all eyes was on him, he said nothing to no one he walked over to the teacher that was assigned to watch over the class, Naruto walked over to him and handed him the hokage letter, as the teacher read it Naruto took the moment to scout out the alpha of the class, you see a submissive demon fox which Naruto is must have a alpha until they find their destine mate. So far Naruto has to pick between a boy in the middle row of the room with a duck butt hair style and a brooding figure named sasuke uchiha or a boy wearing a fur coat with a white dog ( forgot name) under his hood, he had red upside down triangle on each cheek making it look like fangs, he a feral look to him, his name is Kiba ( forgot last name oh wellz)

In the end Naruto chose Sasuke because he is stronger than all the students, Naruto walked up the aisle and sat down next to Sasuke and scooted closer to him and layed his head down on Sasuke shoulder " hiya my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you"


End file.
